


Ale zdarzają się też miłe chwile: Mięta

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Seria Rodzinna [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	Ale zdarzają się też miłe chwile: Mięta

tiles leżał na tyłach domu, wygrzewając brzuch w promieniach słońca. I chociaż Derek nazywał go największym głupkiem świata, skoro wierzył, że dzięki temu dziecko nie urodzi się równie blade, co on, to chłopak z przekory upierał się przy swoim. 

Ciepło dawało mu się we znaki i nawet zimny okład na czole nie pomagał. 

Nagle usłyszał kroki i odwrócił się w stronę, z której nadchodził Derek z dwoma reklamówkami wypełnionymi… 

― Lody! ― wykrzyknął, niezdarnie podnosząc się z miejsca. Może był to dopiero dwudziesty tydzień ciąży, ale miał wrażenie, że już był wielorybem. ― Masz je? 

Spojrzał podejrzliwie na silącego się na uśmiech Dereka. 

― Tak, kochanie. Muszę cię jednak rozczarować, bo każdy sprzedawca w promieniu dwudziestu mil zapewniał mnie, że nie ma czegoś takiego, jak miętowe lody na patyku ― zakończył już niemal warcząc. 

Stiles otworzył z oburzeniem usta, rzucając podejrzliwe spojrzenie na zawartość siatek, kiedy nagle poczuł kopnięcie i z rozdziawioną buzią podążył wzrokiem w dół. 

― Derek, daj rękę ― powiedział szeptem, obawiając się, że hałas powstrzyma małego Stilesa przed kolejnym ruchem. Mężczyzna podał mu ją niepewnie i wziął głęboki wdech, czując kopnięcie. 

― Znajdę ci te lody ― powiedział przejęty, po czym ucałował brzuch chłopaka.


End file.
